The Plan
by aussie007
Summary: James Potter and Lily Evans. Head Boy and Head Girl. Evanssick fool and Potter hater. Opposites attract and two different worlds collide. James/Lily


Hey guys,

I know, this is departing from tradition. But I was getting sick of Twilight.[If you want to read them, go to my old account.] Lily & James forever!

Thanks,

Aussie007

Oh and feel free to ask questions cause I'm pretty sure there are some mistakes in here.

Head Boy. Holy chicken wings, he, James Potter was Head Boy. There was no way this could happen, NO WAY! N-O W-A-Y! Zip! Nada! Zoose! Goose egg! This could not be happening, it was like defying the laws of gravity, NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN. James Potter was brought out of his thoughts that happened to have a lot to do with birds, by his best friend, Sirius Black's, roars of laughter. Without much thought, he thumped his 'best friend' on the head, causing Sirius to start choking.

"JAMES JACOB POTTER, YOU DO NOT TREAT YOUR FRIENDS LIKE THAT!" Alison Potter cried, whilst patting Sirius on his back.

"Relax mother, he's fine," Sirius nodded under James' glare.

"Hmph," she was clearly still unhappy, " what was all the hullubaloo about anyway?"

Sirius roared with laughter, muttering, "Hulabaloo... that's a good one. I'll remember that."

Meanwhile, James thrust the badge and letter into his mothers hands.

"3..2...1" he muttered.

"JAMIE! OH SWEETHEART, I'm SO proud if you! MARC! Marc, come down now! We have news! Ohh!" she squealed in under 15 seconds. A very handsome man, with untidy black hair stumbled down the stairs in his red and gold Gryffindor robe,

"Yes sweetheart?" He winced when she started squealing again.

"JAMIE IS HEAD BOY!"

Marc Potter stood there flabbergasted, but recovered quickly.

"That's great news son, I'm proud of you!"

James gave his father a weak smile, he was still in shock.

"Prongs, I know this is a hard time for you and all but can you please let go of my underwear.."

James was lying on his bed, his mind wandering to a certain fiery red-head. She would most probably be Head Girl, and he was overjoyed at the prospect of getting to spend so much time with her. But he knew she wouldn't be all that jazzed about spending that amount of time with an "arrogant, selfish, cocky, insolent, conceited, egotistic, haughty, overbearing pig-headed, sneaky, conniving, rat-like, obnoxious toe-rag." He lay there thinking bitterly of the last encounter they'd shared.

_James was wandering through the long corridor of the train looking for his fellow Marauder's compartment, when he saw her. There she was, standing there in all her glory, talking to Art Scamander of all people. James hated Art almost as much as he hated Snape. Art was wealthy, had no brains, wasn't a real good looker with his abnormally large nose and straightened blonde locks but some of the dim-witted Hufflepuff girls seemed to pine after him anyway. Lily was laughing with him and just after he had bid her goodbye and kissed her on the cheek, she had turned around to face him. Shocked, but overcame it quickly,_

_"What are you doing here, Potter? Eavesdropping?" _

_" No, merely spying or overhearing, if you will. Why? Does Evans have a date?" he smirked, but inside he was raging that bloody Scamander had asked her out and cursed himself. Why must she bring out the arrogant toe-rag in him?_

_"You're impossible! For a second, I thought that you might be maturing, but you're the same immature toe-rag that you always will be! And wipe that damn smirk off your face, you bloody prat. I've had it up to here, " she motioned with her hand, "with you and your antics. I will date other boys and I don't give a bloody rats arse what you think. But I know about your little so called "claim" on me, and I want you to take it off. I AM NOT YOURS, NOR WILL I EVER BE!" _Thinking back over it, James thought the slap on the face was a bit of overkill.

James had never felt worse. She'd told him these things before but somehow it hurt more this time. She made him feel condescendingly stupid and she always made him feel like he was a disease she couldn't quite get rid of. James Potter wasn't an ugly boy, definitely not. In fact, he and Sirius were the two best looking guys in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What with toned muscles and an eight pack from being the most valuable chaser and captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was tall, standing at 6"5 and thin, with dreamy hazel-eyes and he had just recently gotten muggle contact lenses. Not that he knew what they were. His mother had had to put a permanent sticking charm on them so they stayed in his eyes after he choked on one of them. He had a raven mop of hair on top of his head which resembled when he had just gotten off of his Nimbus 1000. Nearly the whole female population was dying to just have one touch of the Potter do and they thought that it was such a waste of time chasing Lily Lauren Evans, the object of his undying affection.

_Hey James,_

_I know that you're probably wondering why I'm speaking to you whatsoever, because as Lily's best friend it's breaking the Ho code. But I've decided, with a little persuasion from Frank, because he's so damn sick of your lovesick complaining, that I will help you win over the heart of none other than Hogwarts' Head Girl. Meet me outside QQS at 12:30 next Saturday._

_Have a good week & don't let Lily get you down,_

_Alice Whittal_

_P.S You had better kick some Slytherin arse and win the House cup!_

_P.P.S Congrats on Head Boy, loser!_

James smiled at the piece of parchment, folded it and put it in his leather jacket pocket whole walking towards Quality Quiditch Supplies to meet Alice and Frank. Alice Whittal had been Lily's best friend since day one and had always been good friends with James, although they joked about her 'fratenizing with the enemy.' She was a blonde who stood at 5"4, but could make anyone cower under her glare. James was marveling over the new Nimbus 1001, when he realized that Alice and Frank were over half an hour late. He walked outside just to see a ruffled Alice speed-walking towards him, followed by an extremely grumpy Frank.

"So sorry we're late, James! We got held up," Alice said with a pointed glare towards Frank.

"Oh, my dear Alice, I don't doubt that. Now tell me, which closet did you use?" James smirked, receiving a smack to the back of the head.

"Do you _want _our help or not?"

_"_Yes! Please Alice, don't take this away from me."

"Oh all right, don't get your knickers in a twist, Romeo.. Here's the plan."

Little did they know that they were being watched and heard by none other than the red-head herself.


End file.
